Remember me? Your Friend?
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: Can Tala get Kai to remember him? Or is he just a team mate or team member? Just another person to Kai? Shounen-ai Yaoi...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Would you believe me if I said I own beyblade? WELL unfortunately I don't!!!!!! I'm over it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

Two mysterious figures, walking down a corridor as if they were in the army. One was small; the other was the medium height. The first had blood red eyes dissecting through the darkness. He had spiky dark purple hair, and _(I can't say this... yes I can) _a huge nose. The other had icy blue eyes; it felt like if you looked directly at them, you would be frozen for eternality. He had Rusty red hair; he looked like the devil's son.

"We finally got rid of them," the small one whispered, hoping not to be heard by others except his companion. "Stupid gullible idiots..." The other one just 'hn-ed' at him. "Is there something wrong?" The small one said sounding very worried, but he didn't get a response. "Tala!" Tala snapped out of his gaze and looked down at his friend. "You say something Ian?" Ian just looked up weirdly at him. Ian looked into the dark corridor; two silvery eyes glowed in the darkness, scaring him. "Tala? There's something there..." Tala looked in front of him and also saw the silvery eyes. He just snickered at Ian. "Boris wants to see you two." A dull blunt voice echoed. "Let me guess, it's about some fucked up guy who used to train here." Tala glared at the smaller boy. "Don't judge him before we meet him." Tala turned to the older boy. "Where is Boris? And why does he want to see us two" The older boy stepped out of the shadows revealing his pale features. He had lavender hair and silvery lilac eyes, which gave him a feature that made him look ghostly. "He doesn't... he wants to see all four of us." Ian smirk at the older boy, "So where's Spence?" "With Boris and Kai" Ian smirk disappeared. "Who's Kai?" Before the older boy could talk, Tala spoke. "The new guy..."

* * *

Hey!!! Hiya people!!! How'd ya like it? K, I'm sorry if it's short... But please review!!! Tell me if I should continue it?

K press that lovely coloured button at the bottom of page... Please I need reviews!!!!

Alex: Bloody Hell SSL!!! U sound so desperate!!!

Shut it!!! K please review!!


	2. The new guy and old friend

**Disclaimer: **You just don't get it…

Thank you so much for the reviews guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The new guy and old friend**

Ian looked up at the two taller boys. He was wondering how in the hell Tala would know something like that.

"How'd ya know?"

Tala fought back the tears that were about to fall and looked down at the younger boy next to him. He was about to say something, when Bryan interrupted.

"It's kind of obvious… now lets go… Boris hasn't got all day."

With that Bryan turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Seconds later Tala and Ian followed the ghostly looking boy. As they were walking down the cold dark corridors, they could hear screaming and crying of children, but they did not care as they were used to it.

After minutes of walking down the long dingy corridor, they arrived at a tall double wooden door. They stared at the door for a second before knocking. They waited until a low huff voice shouted from the other side. Once they heard this terrifying voice, they entered the mysterious room.

There standing was a tall slim man with purple hair and wrinkly skin, his blood red crimson eyes darted at the three teenagers. Standing in the corner nearest to the door on the left was a boy, slightly older than them. He had dirty blonde hair and very pale blue eyes. He was big-built and his muscles were tensed as he glared at a known stranger.

This boy was sitting down on a chair behind the old wrinkly man. His arms folded across his muscular chest and his eyes were closed. This boy had two-toned blue hair, a dark blue at the back and light blue at the front. On his cheeks he had painted blue triangles on his cheeks, but Tala knew it wasn't paint. It was to remind him of his nature and his family, punishment for what he did. He opened his eyes and he gave a cold heartless glared at the two new comers. His eyes were also crimson red; he glared at the smallest member, and then glared into icy blue eyes. He did not show a hint of recognition, to either of them.

"Took you long enough Kuznetsov!" The old wrinkly man shouted.

"Sorry sir… it took me a while to …"

In one swift shot, Bryan was harshly slapped to the ground. His eye twitched in pain and his cheek burned like hell.

"You talk when told!!!!!"

The others were unfazed by this reaction, but Tala showed a hint of concern when he looked down on his team member. When he saw his mentor was about to attack Bryan again, he showed at bit more concern, more than he should do.

"Boris! Leave him alone! It wasn't his fault it was mine!"

Bryan looked up at his team captain; Boris approached the young red head. Tala tried to stand his ground, but the intimidating man caused him to step back in fear.

"Tala, stay out of this, unless you want to be punished as well."

The man gave a perverted smirk. Tala glared at the tall man. An arrogant chuckle broke the silence; it came from the new guy.

"You are pathetic… both of you. Tala, if that's your name, for being afraid of a toe-sucking fucker. And Boris, for threatening 'innocent' useless little boys."

Tala was taken aback. Not because of what he said to Boris, but what he said to him. Boris eyes narrowed at the young boy, he want so badly to hit this, this insolent little boy, but couldn't. If he wanted to stay alive, he cannot damage this young boy as it was his boss, Mr. Voltaire Hiwitari's grandson.

Spencer and Bryan looked at Tala, he was looking at the ground, he looked like he was about to let a tear fall, but he couldn't or he wouldn't.

"Sorry Boss… I h-have to l-leave, Ifeel k-kind of f-faint."

Before Boris could answer, Tala had already turned around and left.

Ian saw the looks on Bryan and Spencer's eyes. Any person who didn't know them wouldn't notice the difference, but the four of them were close. Even though they weren't supposed to. Their eyes showed that they were worried about him, even though he was as well, but he would do. He was the closets to him, he knew Tala before he met Bryan and Spencer, therefore he trusted Tala more, but he would still trust Spencer with his life. He wasn't sure about Bryan, but knew Bryan would be there when he needshim most.

Out in the corridor, two levels lower. Tala stood out side his blood coated bedroom door. He just stared at it, as if was a gateway to his past. He was still in a state of shock, and his breathing was irregular.

"Kai…"

* * *

K!!! Yay I've updated!! It would of been updated last week but this damn server can be sooooooooo annoying!!!!! Well what do ya think? Good, bad, okay?

Alex: Just review her so she will shut up…

Why don't you shut up! Anyways, any idea's what the pairings should be? Well I was thinking of a Kai/Tala, but slightly Tala/Bryan one-side. Do you think I should pair Ian and Spencer? Review me and tell me!

Alex: You are so desperate…

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Alex: Da… Like I'll listen to you

O and I won't carry on if I don't get anymore reviews, two or three reviews will make me happy.

Alex: Happiness doesn't last forever…

So enjoy it while it last. Bye-bye!

Hope to see you next time!

Star-Serious-Laser!


	3. Trust from an old friend

**Disclaimer: **Please if I created beyblade, I wouldn't be making fan fiction!!

**Chapter 3**

**Trust from an old friend**

"We met when we were young

We became fast friends

We did not show it

But we were friends…

Or so I thought so…

I thought you have died

But you didn't…

You left… you left me

All alone

where nights were short

And days were long

You left me to survive on my own…

Guess what? I survived…

I survived through those terrible nights

Through the exhausting days

With the help of those I did not trust

With the help of those who I can call friends

But then… You came back…

Back from the dead…

You came back

But not for me…

You don't know me

But I know you…

Why are you back?

If it's not for me?

Who?

What?

Is it for…"

A steady quiet knock was heard at the door, followed by a squeaking of the door opening.

"…Black Dranzer"

Bryan and Spencer enter the dark room, shortly followed by Ian. Looking into the darkness with concern in their eyes.

"Tala? Who are you talking to?"

The tall blonde one questioned, waiting for an answer from their team captain, they heard a soft sigh.

"Myself…"

"What's Black Dranzer?"

The youngest member asked, his red eyes had soften as he walked closer to the Bed side of his team captain. Tala turned his head to look at the small boy, before sitting up.

"Black Dranzer is a bit-beast. Probably one of the most powerful bit-beast in existence."

Ian walked closer to Tala bed and sat on the end. His eyes hardened

"How do you know about Black Dranzer? Does this have anything to do with that new fuckhead, Kai? Tala!! You are not telling us something!!! We need to know!!! Why don't you tell us?!!! We are your friends for fuck sakes, and you can't trust us!!! We are like your fucking best friends!!!!! "

"Ian!!! Leave him alone!"

Bryan cold eyes shot over to Ian. Ian look back, his faced cringed at the stern voice. Bryan walked over to the younger boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. With ease, Bryan lifted him and made eye contact with him.

"enough interrogation…"

He dropped Ian and stood back a little. The small boy landed uncomfortably on his back side.

"Go to bed Ian… It's late… you to Spencer…"

Spencer walked over to help Ian up. Before leaving he gave Tala a look of concern, then looked back to Bryan, nodded and left. Spencer closed the door behind him. Bryan walked over to Tala and sat next to him. Tala looked down at the cold slate grey dirty ground.

"You want to talk about it?"

Bryan said trying to make eye contact with his team captain. Tala just shook his head. Bryan stared at Tala with sympathy, he inched closer towards him, to bring him in a reassuring hug. Tala rested his head against Bryan firm muscular chest.

"He doesn't remember me…"

Tala let a single tear fall down his soft pale skin. Bryan released him from the hug and looked into his watery icy blue eyes.

"Please, don't cry…"

Bryan looked at Tala, he looked like an innocent child. Considering being the team captain, he was the second youngest, and probably the most insecure one in the group.

Bryan remembers when he first met Tala, when they were 3 or 4 years old. Tala was always picked on, that was until Kai first arrived to the abbey when they were 6. Kai and Tala became fast friends and Tala had unintentionally push him away. About 2 years later, he had met Spencer, so at least he didn't feel lonely anymore. But an incident had happened that night. Half of the abbey had been set alight. Over 200 students had died that night, but not all of them died because of the roaring fire, those who died in the fire were lucky. The others were severely punished for something they did not do.

He remembers Tala running into his room in panic. It was the first time they had talked since Kai arrived. Tala's face was smothered by wet sticky substances, he tried to talk but it was slurred. He finally managed to make out what the young Russian had said. Kai had disappeared and Tala was devastated about it. There was not a sign that he was alive until today. To be honest, Bryan was glad Kai had disappeared but the friendship between him and Tala never rebuilt itself.

"do you think he has amnesia or something?"

Bryan moved closer to the younger boy, he wrapped one arm around Tala's waist, while his other hand held the side of Tala's face. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Tala's. He opened his mouth slightly to push his tongue in Tala's. Tala felt this intruder but allowed it and let out a soft moan. Bryan pushed Tala flat on his back and laid on top of him. Their tongues danced around for a few minutes which felt like seconds, before Bryan pulled away. He looked down at the younger Russian, who leaned up and placed a kiss on Bryan's cheek.

"Thank you…"

Tala whispered in Bryan's ear. Bryan stood up and looked down at the red head, and gave a smile before turning to leave. Just before he exited, Bryan's voice pierced through the silence.

"Whenever you need help, I'll always be there for you."

With that Bryan left and Tala just stared at the empty spot on.

Alex: Hey!!! You are supposed to be doing your English Homework!!!!!

Like I care… I'll do it tomorrow or something…

Alex: You are never gonna get it done…

I have until next week!!!! Anyways away from shitty little homework issues…

So how do you like it? Please Review… Good or Bad I don't really care, they're just helpful!!!!

Alex: When ever she gets flames, She goes hyper…

I've only had one flame!!! Well not on this story, on my other story, 'Getting to know you' So thank you to all of those who have review this story so far. Again I won't carry on if I don't any reviews!!!

Alex: I can not believe what you wrote in this story!!! And Kai did not appear!!!!

I thought you love Bryan?

Alex: I do!! But he is making out with my fucking brother!!!

You'll live…

Alex: You won't…

To be honest… I think this is gonna be my favourite story I wrote so far…

Alex: What about 'Getting to know you?'

I think I'm turning into a Yaoi hungry anime eating fan… GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs around in circles created a round hole in the ground

Alex: sweatdrop If there was a God… he will do a favour to man-kind by getting rid of you…

stops and looks above the hole You are so Evil to me!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! runs off in another tantrum

Alex: Teenagers… okay I'm 15 so what!!! She is just a moody 14 year old who hasn't got a life!!!

I have a life!!! A shit one!!! But still!!! Anyways looks with puppy eyes please review me…

Alex: When she does that to her friends, she make them feel guilty… God sakes she's making me feel guilty!!! runs away

Thanx and hope to see you next time!!!!

Alex? Alex? Mum? Dad? Can someone help me out of this hole?


End file.
